For those who regularly fire rifles or pistols, the cost of ammunition is an expensive consideration. The professional law enforcement agent or avid sportsman may fire a hundred rounds or more of ammunition in a single practice session with the expended raw materials used in addition to its monetary costs inevitably pointing to the need for an appropriate salvage operation to recover and re-use the spent shells.